guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Travis Barker
Travis Landon Barker (born November 14, 1975, in Fontana, CA) is an American professional drummer. He is the drummer of pop-punk band Blink-182, the drummer of a fusion group formed with Tim Armstrong of Rancid called "The Transplants", and is the drummer of the new wave/punk rock band +44 formed with fellow Blink-182 bassist, Mark Hoppus. Biography Travis gained fame as drummer for Blink-182, but he's also displayed his expert drumming technique in bands such as +44, Box Car Racer, Transplants and The Aquabats! to name a few.He also founded the famous Stars and Straps clothing company in 1999. - Guitar Hero World Tour in-game bio After the passing of his first punk rock band, Feeble, Barker began playing drums for The Aquabats! in 1996 as The Baron Von Tito. He recorded one album with them, The Fury of the Aquabats!, in 1997. His career took off when he joined up with pop punk band, Blink-182 in 1998. Barker became known for his mohawk (which he had adopted only recently) and his tendency to perform shirtless, revealing a multitude of tattoos. Barker has since established himself as a versatile drummer, producing and making guest appearances in music projects of numerous music genres including hip-hop, punk rock, alternative rock, ska, pop and even country. He has gained significant acceptance within the hip-hop community in particular and often collaborates with artists to compose rock-tinged remixes to their songs. He founded clothing company Famous Stars and Straps in 1999 and LaSalle Records in 2004. Companies such as DC Shoes and Zildjian cymbals have co-designed products in his name. Barker's marriage to former Miss USA Shanna Moakler was featured in MTV's Meet the Barkers (2005–2006). His marriage and personal life have been considerable media fodder following his divorce and a brief relationship with Hilton Hotel heiress Paris Hilton in 2006. In early 2009, Barker and Moakler decided to get back together. On April 1, 2009, reps for both Barker and Moakler confirmed they had split following an argument at their home which required police attention. The argument was said to be caused after Barker confronted Moakler about her allegedly having an affair with Gerard Butler while he was recovering from his plane crash. Moakler's reps deny any reports of an affair. Barker also has a vast and unique collection of ghetto blasters and is a self-proclaimed car enthusiast. Musical career Blink-182 In 1996, Barker began touring with The Aquabats, under the stage name "The Baron Von Tito". Blink-182 was also on the bill, and when then-drummer Scott Raynor was removed from the band, Barker was asked to fill in. This required him to learn the entire set (over 20 songs) in less than two hours and perform them at that night's show, in addition to playing a set with The Aquabats. His efforts earned him an offer to join Blink-182, which Barker accepted. During his time with Blink-182, the band released their most successful album, Enema of the State, in 1999, followed by Take Off Your Pants and Jacket in 2001 and Blink-182 in 2003. In 2005, after seven years with Travis Barker, Blink-182 split up. The members went on and formed new bands. At the 2009 Grammys, Blink 182 announced they were getting back together. +44 Mark Hoppus and Barker formed +44, and released one album, When Your Heart Stops Beating in 2006. When Your Heart Stops Beating spawned four singles. A second album was announced, but never released. In an interview with MTV News on January 13, 2009, fellow bandmate Mark Hoppus announced that +44 was broken up. Hoppus said that he and Barker were working on solo projects. A Blink-182 reunion was also announced. http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1602612/20090113/plus_44.jhtml Plane crash On September 19, 2008, Travis Barker was injured in a plane crash in South Carolina. The plane, in which Barker was a passenger, along with DJ AM, former Jane's Addiction singer Perry Farrell and Gavin DeGraw. Barker had recovered from the crash by November 2008, and was playing drums again. Guitar Hero World Tour He made an appearance as an unlockable drummer in Guitar Hero World Tour; he appears as the drummer for the Blink-182 song "Dammit," and becomes unlocked for purchase upon completing the song in the Drum Career. He also appears as the default drummer for in the Times Square and Sunna's Chariot venues. A Travis Barker pack was also released as downloadable content. The pack includes "What's My Age Again" by Blink-182, "Lycanthrope" by +44 and a rock remix of Flo Rida's "Low". References Category:Characters Category:Real Life Musician Characters Category:Male Characters